


Кицунэ

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kitsune, M/M, Mystery, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Тони предвкушал скучный вечер на официальном мероприятии. Но какая может быть скука, если там Локи?





	Кицунэ

Это было уже слишком.

Тони ведь сразу предлагал Локи не ездить на этот благотворительный бал. Честно сказал, что у него не будет времени на себя, придётся потанцевать с кем-нибудь, пообщаться, улыбаясь так, что к концу вечера будут болеть скулы, в общем, быть образцовым бизнесменом, лицом крупной корпорации, вышедшим в свет.

— Поверь, я не получаю от этого никакого удовольствия! — горячо заверил Тони, скрепил заверение поцелуем и отправился одеваться, считая, что дело сделано.

И что же он увидел, прибыв на место? Непринуждённо облокотившегося на перила лестницы Локи! Поганец ослепительно улыбнулся, отставил бокал на поднос проходящего мимо официанта, предложил своей даме руку и повёл её в танцевальный зал. Всё это с такой непринуждённостью, словно именно так он обычно и проводит вечера. Отлично сидящий смокинг подчёркивал фигуру, непристойно длинные ноги и королевскую осанку. А за то, что Тони сумел отвернуться и не смотреть Локи вслед, ему следовало дать ещё одну медаль! Право слово, спасать Нью-Йорк или президента было куда легче!

Тони не мог сосредоточиться, отвечал невпопад, довольно безуспешно пытался не искать Локи ежесекундно взглядом, каждый раз убеждаясь, что этот наглец, в отличие от него самого, чувствует себя превосходно. Тони ни разу не поймал ответного взгляда, Локи вёл себя так, словно они вовсе незнакомы. Это было уже слишком.

Распрощавшись с очередной парой, желающей выразить благодарность Старк Индастриз и лично мистеру Старку за их вклад в этот благотворительный фонд, Тони почувствовал, что больше так не может. Конечно, он немного лукавил, за столько лет он научился не умирать от скуки даже на таких нудных официальных мероприятиях, но вовсе незачем его наказывать, превращая невинную ложь в жестокую правду. Сегодня он и впрямь не получил ни малейшего удовольствия.

— Похоже, моё место занято? — с изрядной долей сарказма поинтересовался Тони, останавливаясь возле мирно беседующей парочки. Всё бы ничего, но с этой миниатюрной японкой Локи не расставался уже почти час!

— Он не знает? — с любопытством уставившись на Тони чёрными блестящими глазками, шёпотом спросила японка.

Тони почувствовал, что готов взорваться, и в тот же миг Локи оказался совсем близко, обнял за плечи и потащил к выходу на лестницу, не забывая мило улыбаться всем встречным.

— Дыши, — потребовал Локи, выведя его на открытый балкон. — Давай, на два счёта вдох, на четыре выдох.

— Какого?.. — взвинченно начал Тони, но Локи вдруг нацепил маску асгардского принца и рявкнул, ухитрившись не повысить голоса:

— Я кому сказал?! Вдох и выдох!

Пришлось подчиниться. Японка держалась поодаль с крайне смущённым видом, но с балкона не уходила.

— Так чего я не знаю? — вполне уже спокойно поинтересовался Тони после пятого длинного выдоха.

— Что «ки-цунэ» означает «всегда приходящая», — слегка поклонившись, ответила японка. — Мы всегда возвращаемся к тем, кого любим.

Тони похлопал ресницами, состроил умное лицо, но это не помогло. Он по-прежнему совершенно ничего не понимал. Кицунэ? Это какие-то лисы? Локи-то тут причём?

— Йоко, может, ты просто покажешься? — предложил Локи.

— Если только вместе с вами, сэнсэй, — потупившись, ответила та.

— Хорошо, — ласково улыбнулся Локи. Отступил от Тони чуть в сторону. — Давай.

Они сделали это без дополнительных приготовлений, без счёта и прочих оттягивающих момент заморочек. Просто вместо Локи и японки по имени Йоко на балконе вдруг оказались две лисицы, маленькая рыжая и крупный серебристый самец. Рыжая лисичка пискнула что-то восторженное и замахала хвостом. Лис исхитрился самодовольно ухмыльнуться звериной пастью и помахал ей в ответ своими девятью.

Тони подумал, что сейчас по законам жанра ему полагается упасть в обморок. Но это хренушки, так всё самое интересное пропустишь. А ещё — что теперь всё понятно и ничего удивительного, что девчонка прикипела к Локи.

— Значит, кицу-нэ? — спросил Тони.

Йоко хихикнула, прикрыв рот ладошкой.

— Да, думаю, ты прав, нам пора, — сказал Локи, сгребая Тони в объятия. — Ты только что предложил мне пойти и поспать с тобой, — шёпотом пояснил он Тони на ухо. — Ещё увидимся, Йоко! Будь аккуратнее, ладно? А то не доживёшь до второго хвоста.

— Мог бы мне и раньше сказать, что ты это самое… Кицунэ, — обиженно проворчал Тони, когда они уселись на заднее сиденье лимузина и Локи вновь собственническим жестом притянул его к себе.

— Как бы я смог сказать тебе то, чего сам не знал?

— Ты не знал, что ты кицунэ? — изумился Тони. — Погоди, как же так?

— Очень просто, — пожал плечами Локи. — Я просто подсмотрел в мыслях Йоко, как должна выглядеть мужская особь её расы в моём возрасте. После первой сотни лет они могут превращаться в человека, а потом каждую сотню лет обзаводятся ещё одним хвостом. Йоко совсем малышка по меркам кицунэ, стоило ей немного выпить и расслабиться, как я заметил хвост под одеждой. Мне стало интересно. А её способности очень напоминают мои, я многому мог бы её научить.

— То есть ты на самом деле не кицунэ? — с облегчением и одновременно с лёгким разочарованием уточнил Тони.

— Ну… — задумчиво протянул Локи. — Мне было легко превращаться. Значит, я оставался собой. Говорю же, способности схожи. Так что можешь считать, что в какой-то мере я всё же это самое, — передразнил он Тони.

— Ладно, — мотнул головой Тони. — Перейдём к делу. Мне требуется компенсация за этот сумасшедший вечер.

— О, в тебе заговорил бизнесмен? Внимательно слушаю, мистер Старк!

— Приедем домой, превратишься в кицунэ ещё раз?

— Да без проблем!

— И дашь потрогать хвосты?

— Тони, да когда же я тебе чего-то не давал потрогать? — расхохотался Локи. — А справишься? — с хитрым блеском в глазах уточнил он. — Хвостов-то девять, а рук у тебя всего две.

— Ничего, как-нибудь, — пробормотал Тони и, не откладывая в долгий ящик, продемонстрировал, что двух рук вполне достаточно, чтобы потрогать все интересные места, даже если таковых значительно больше двух.


End file.
